


They say three time's a charm

by legendoftheotherside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kageyama tries, Karasuno, Volleyball, poor little Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: It took him three weird counseling sessions to realize that Hinata was insecure. Why the hell was that loud-mouthed idiot insecure? Everything he did was filled with strength, inner strength which was actually hard to come by. Kageyama would know, it was still hard for him to find that strength inside himself, no matter how much he had tried. Hinata had it in abundance, but that dumbass hadn’t realized it yet.Three times Hinata felt insecure. Three times Kageyama was there for him.





	They say three time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Here's one short story featuring my precious volleyball boys. Beware, it's pure friendship :P

I.

A mane of unruly orange hair was ruffled by the wind as the short teen stood in front of the gym, waiting for his friend.

“Kageyamaaaaaa, hurry up!”

As he whined the wind didn’t let his words to carry much in the aimed direction, but the other teen heard him well enough and scowled through a few black strands of hair falling over his eyes.

“I’m here, dumbass! I was only gone for a minute or so. Why are you so impatient?”

At that particular moment, the orange-haired boy’s stomach decided for a loud growl. “I’m hungry! Come on!” He yelled as he promptly turned towards his destination…well, food store.

“You really are a dumbass, Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled but followed him nonetheless.

They had been walking side by side for some time before Hinata abruptly broke the silence. He avoided looking at Kageyama, keeping his eyes on the road. “Do you…do you think I’ll improve? My general play, y’know.” It sounded a bit strained and Kageyama didn’t really know what brought it up. He would usually dismiss Hinata’s ramblings but this time he sounded out of ordinary, almost scared.

“You are already improving, bit by bit, with hard work. So stop this nonsense, dumbass!” For the love of god, Kageyama didn’t know where _that_ came from. He wasn’t the one to comfort anyone, least the orange idiot, but somehow he just couldn’t ignore how corners of Hinata’s eyes narrowed or how his fist was tightly clenched it was almost white while asking that question.

Hinata paused in mid-step for a moment before turning to gaze at the black haired teen who in turn expectantly waited for some kind of response, anything really. Then Hinata smiled - such honest expression wasn’t something Kageyama was familiar with being directed at him. The smile that totally transformed Hinata’s face to something similar to the sun, at least, in Kageyama’s eyes.

He stared for a moment, lost in pure radiance of that expression, but Hinata just continued walking, not realizing the impact he had on the other teen.

“You’re right, Bakageyama.”

“Hey! Who are you calling Bakageyama!?”

The smile didn’t leave Hinata’s face even after they had parted ways to their individual homes.

 

II.

It wasn’t too hard finding the mop of orange hair. Really, it wasn’t. Then, why was Kageyama circling the school grounds for the fifth time without any success? _Why is he hiding?_ He asked himself a second before catching a glimpse of molten bronze color by an old tree in the distance. He squinted for a bit trying to see better. _There he is!_

When he approached the other teen, he realized why he saw such an unusual color - the sun shone at Hinata, transforming his orange hair into the beautiful iridescence of the bronze color which Kageyama hadn’t expected to exist in nature. It was...interesting to say at least.

Hinata barely raised his head to shoot a quick glance at whoever was interrupting his sulking. He should have known. _Bakageyama_.

The black-haired boy sat beside him, letting him have his peace and quiet for the moment. It was infuriating. Hinata thought Kageyama would jump at the chance to tease him, so he kept glancing at him every now and then, waiting.

“Aaaaa, what’s with you?” Hinata grumbled, losing the battle with impatience, as he grabbed his knees tightly and curved into himself even more.

Dark blue eyes calmly watched him. A deep sigh breezed over Kageyama’s lips.

“What’s with you?” It was really weird to hear Bakageyama use that tone of voice. Kindness wasn’t something black-haired teen showed much so this surprised him a lot. Hinata almost staggered to his feet in an attempt to question the weird creature beside him of who was he and what he did with his friend. However, those blue eyes watched him, saw through him and tentatively offered comfort. That did him in.

“Am I stupid? I always feel like I do stupid things…” Hinata’s voice fell to the whisper at the end of the sentence as he lowered his eyes to a side. He didn’t want to see what kind of look would appear in those eyes. 

An arm fell over his shoulders, a familiar arm, one he felt touching him so many times, but not always this gently. That arm was full of muscles, Hinata knew because he had seen it so many times contort while handling a ball. Then, Hinata felt his side warming from the other’s body warmth.

Peaceful.

Kageyama wasn’t watching him anymore, his gaze trained on a small cloud sailing the sky. “You do stupid things. Too many of them, and too often, but then again you’re not stupid, not really. And if anyone tries to persuade you differently, then they are the stupid one.”

Hinata blinked, his brain unable to comprehend that it was Kageyama spouting all those things. The small smile flickered on his face when he realized that his friend cared, he cared more than he’d shown to anyone.

“You’re gonna make me blush.” Hinata laughed and Kageyama whipped his head towards him.

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Soon they were rolling on the grass, wrestling with friendly scowls on their faces.

Things were back to normal.

 

III.

It was the-who-knows-which-time that Kageyama got a love letter. Even though his demeanor wasn’t of the most cheerful kind, it was obvious that girls found his mysterious, brooding personality and dark looks intriguing. In his opinion, it was annoying as hell.

And, of course, it wasn’t the first time those same girls had used Hinata as a carrier.

Kageyama knew something was wrong when Hinata approached him, no trace of a smile on his face, the happy go lucky attitude so obviously dampened by something.

Just as he heard a crinkle a paper was shoved into his face. All the while Hinata didn’t raise his eyes from the ground, the same eyes which usually wrinkle with mirth were fixed on the yellowish grass withered from the sun rays and Kageyama couldn’t decipher the look in them.

“What is this?”

Hinata blankly glanced at him and replied in soft but annoyed tone, “Some girls wanted you to have it.”

There was one thought spinning inside Kageyama’s mind. _Not this again…_  

Rolling his eyes so hard he thought they would fall out of his head, he grabbed the paper, scowling at the orange-haired teen. “Why are you pouting?”

That brought out an explosion of sputtering and another pout. “I-I’m not pouting!”

Kageyama watched him with the I-told-you-so look as he crossed arms over his chest.

That prompted a glare from Hinata. He blew air upwards to move a few scattered strands of hair that fell over his eyes. “You always get those letters –“

“Jealous?” The black-haired teen probed.

“No! Of, course not!” When Hinata so vehemently denied it, Kageyama scowled a bit more. It seemed Hinata was bothered by it.

“Really?” He asked, slightly amused by the fact that his friend was so easily riled. “It doesn’t sound that way.”

Snorting as he turned around, Hinata started walking away. Something was _so_ obviously wrong, _that dumbass never withdraws from an argument_ , _even when he knows he isn’t right_ , Kageyama thought, staring at the retreating figure.

A sigh crossed his lips in a futile attempt to awake his common sense because it apparently decided to withdraw deep inside him and wouldn’t stop him from making his next feat. And it really was a feat, for Kageyama at least, he wasn’t the one to comfort others. Really, he wasn’t.

“What’s wrong? It’s not like you to get heartbroken over this.” Kageyama reached Hinata in quick strides. No answer. He tried again. Nothing, not even a glance towards his way.

Getting angry, Kageyama grabbed his forearm and stopped him in place. “Dumbass, just tell me what’s wrong!” He stared lasers at Hinata trying to get any kind of semblance of an answer.

Finally, after keeping his eyes at the tree on their left for about a minute, Hinata murmured, “You’re going to laugh…”

_Huh? Why would I laugh? No, scratch that, I’ll probably laugh because there’s no way he won’t say something stupid._

Knowing he might regret his choice, Kageyama said anyway, “Humor me.”

Tears in Hinata’s eyes almost overflew when his gaze fixed on the other teen. “When they give me those letters, they never acknowledge me,” he paused, slightly sniffing. “This time, it even went as far as saying ‘how is he on the same team as him’ or something like that before asking me to give you this,” he finished while pointing at the letter crumpled in Kageyama’s hand.

It took him three weird counseling sessions to realize that Hinata was insecure. Why the hell was that loud-mouthed idiot insecure? Everything he did was filled with strength, inner strength which was actually hard to come by. Kageyama would know, it was still hard for him to find that strength inside himself, no matter how much he had tried. Hinata had it in abundance, but that dumbass hadn’t realized it yet.

While Kageyama had his inner monologue, Hinata ripped his arm out of the black haired teen’s clutches. A low and bitter laugh came out of his mouth. “Even better, you’re not even reacting.”

Kageyama grabbed his shoulders with both hands, the letter forgotten and lost in the wind. “You idiot! There’s no reason for you to feel bad about other’s being stupid. What they said is stupid, because they don’t know you. And I don’t care what they think; you are part of our duo. You are my friend!” Kageyama panted after he finished. He had to make him realize how important it was that he acts normally. Hinata centered him; he was his beacon of light in the darkness, he was his first real friend. He won’t let him suffer alone. Then he realized brown eyes widened, staring in surprise at his outburst.

“I’m your…friend?” Hinata asked, voice low, even scared. No matter how many times Hinata had called him his friend, this was the first time Kageyama returned the sentiment.

“Yes, you dumbass. Did I ever tell you otherwise?”

The beginning of a smile tugged at the corner of Hinata’s mouth. “Well, it’s not like you actually said it before,” Hinata complained but soon forgot about it as he jumped at the other at breakneck speed.

Kageyama yelped in surprise when a small body suddenly curved around him, almost losing his footing and falling. Hinata adjusted himself; arms and legs fully circled Kageyama and proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him.

“What the hell? Are you stupid?” Kageyama half-heartedly grumbled. The expression of happiness forming on Hinata’s face had carved into his mind, he just couldn’t be angry at the orange haired teen as he usually would be. “Let me go.”

Laughter filled his ear. “Nah, it’s nice here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Thanks for reading this story. I was experimenting a bit so I'm interested in hearing your thoughts and feedback, my dear readers :D
> 
> ~legendfromtheotherside


End file.
